1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radio communication apparatus such as a potable telephone or the like, and more particularly to a radio communication apparatus in which communication functions such as an incoming call sound, an incoming call ringing pattern, an incoming call vibration, a received voice volume, a microphone sensibility, a noise canceling, a key confirming sound and a message recording are simultaneously set to a plurality of operation conditions suitable for a user's environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
2.1. Previously Proposed Art
A type of telephone such as a portable telephone and a personal handy phone which can be carried by a user has been recently developed. However, because a user receives a call even though the user stays in a public place, there is a social problem that the call troubles people placed near to the user. To solve this problem, a portable telephone in which a user does not receive any sound of an incoming call but a vibrator informs a user of an incoming call has been developed as a radio communication apparatus.
In a conventional portable telephone representing a conventional radio communication apparatus, because the vibration of a vibrator informs a user of an incoming call, it is required that a user sets the radio communication apparatus to a vibrator mode by operating a button and the user operates the radio communication apparatus to mute a sound of an incoming call. Also, in another conventional portable telephone, a user can set to a vibrator mode and a mute mode by operating a button.
2.2. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, because there are many environments in public places, the operation in the conventional radio communication apparatus is inconvenient even though the vibrator mode and the mute mode can be simultaneously set by operating a button. For example, in cases where a user is in an electric train as a type of public space, it is required that a volume of a received voice is turned up to listen to a caller's voice because the user is in a noisy place, a microphone sensibility is heightened to speak in a low voice, a noise canceler is set to an operation condition to reduce a surrounding noise mixing with a user's voice, and a key confirming sound informing the user of the pushing of a key is turned off. In contrast, in cases where a user is in a library or in a meeting room, it is not required to turn up a volume of a received voice because it is quiet in the library or the meeting room, and it is not required to set a noise canceler to an operation condition. Therefore, though a plurality of operation conditions required for a user's environment represented by an electric train differs from those required for another user's environment such as a library or a meeting room, there is a problem that a plurality of operation conditions cannot be simultaneously changed at an easy handling according to a user's environment.